If
by Half Eclipse
Summary: Persahabatan, cinta, dan waktu yang terus bergulir. /oneshot/by Baka DimDim


_**Tokyo, 4 Januari 2014**_

"Kembali bersahabat tidak buruk, bukan?"

Suasana hening memenjara dua insan dalam mobil hitam yang tengah terparkir tepat di parkiran taman. Lelaki pirang berusia awal dua puluhan dan seorang perempuan sebaya dengan Si Pemuda tampak diam, terdiam dengan sorot indah ametisnya mengarah pada jalanan yang sepi kendaraan melintas.

"Jadi menurutmu kita lebih cocok menjadi sahabat?" pemuda berambut pirang itu berujar seraya memandang keluar dengan kosong. Pikirannya terpusat pada apa yang telah perempuan di sampingnya katakan.

"Kita berdua masih terlalu keras pada ego masing-masing, melanjutkan ini hanya akan menyakiti kita, Naruto- _kun. A_ ku ingin fokus untuk mengejar impianku, dan kau harus bersiap untuk memimpin perusahaan paman Minato, bukan?" cantik wajah itu memberikan senyuman. Tampak sama dengan senyum-senyum sebelumnya. Lengkungan manis bibir yang menegaskan bahwa keputusan pemilik sepasang ametis itu kekeh dengan keputusan yang telah dibuat.

"Hah, ... aku mengerti, Hinata," usai embusan napas, kalimat itu terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Ia mengarahkan irisinya menghadap indah netra perempuan yang memberikan tawaran bersahabat.

Saling melempar senyuman dua insan itu lakukan. Malam ini bukanlah malam yang baik bagi keduanya. Akhir hubungan cinta yang dua tahun lalu mereka mulai harus diusaikan dan terganti dengan status sahabat yang telah mereka genggam sejak awal usia belasan.

.

 _Tak terhitung berapa lama kita saling mengenal_

 _Semua berubah ketika waktu terus berjalan_

 _Bohong bukan berarti sebuah kesalahan_

 _Kesalahan adalah pelajaran_

 _Dan semua kita dapatkan seiring waktu berjalan_

 _._

* * *

 _.._

 _ **If ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _ **.**_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, kecuali pengalaman menulis._

 _Informasi yang tertera dalam cerita bukan_ _ **100% valid**_ _._

 _Kesalahan penulisan berupa:_ _ **typo(s)**_ _dan EBI yang belum sempurna bukan disengaja._

 _Cerita fiktif ini bertujuan sebagai hiburan, apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan alur bukanlah kesengajaan._

.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, 20 Oktober 2017  
Tokyo Metropolitan Theater**_

Puluhan orang tampak berdiri tepat di depan sebuah papan bertuliskan jajaran nama peserta yang lolos pada resital piano pekan depan. Jajaran nama juri sangat tidak asing bagi para pianis profesional, sampai dengan pianis amatir, bukti bahwa resital piano ini cukup bergengsi untuk menemukan pianis dengan bakat luar biasa.

Di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu tampak seorang perempuan pirang mencari sebuah nama yang tengah ia cari. Sepasang biru cantik itu menyusuri nama-nama di papan dari yang teratas.

"Hyuga Hinata ... Hyuga Hinata ... Hyuga Hinata— Ada!" ia berseru lalu segera berbalik meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang di sana. Gaun hijau yang ia kenakan tampak bergelombang seiring langkah kakinya bergerak cepat mencari seseorang yang namanya terukir di papan pengumuman.

Beberapa saat ia melangkah, sepasang kaki berhias sepatu _hills_ bermerek terkanal itu berhasil membawanya pada sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan "Ruang Peserta" pada pintu. Belum sempat jemari lentiknya menggapai knop pintu, pintu tersebut telah dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Senyum perempuan pirang itu mengembang ketika mendapati siapa seseorang yang membuka pintu, "Hinata, kau lolos babak penyisihan!" ia berujar seraya menerjang gadis berambut _indgo_ di sana, sama sekali tak mampu menahan rasa senangnya lantaran pencapaian sang sahabat.

"Aku tahu itu, Ino," Hinata membalas pelukan Ino seiring senyuman tulusnya mengembang.

Suasana di lorong itu tampak ramai oleh kedua perempuan bersahabat itu. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan eksistensi orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Di persimpangan lorong terlihat seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas hitam berdiri bersandar pada dinding bersama buket bunga mawar di tangannya. Netra biru laksana _marita_ itu memandang teduh dua perempuan yang tengah berpelukan bahagia di sana, lebih tepatnya ia memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sudah beberapa tahun tak berkomunikasi dengannya.

Dengan senyum bersahabat terpatri di wajah, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati dua gadis di dekat ruang peserta. Perempuan berambut pirang di sana menyadari keberadaan laki-laki pirang tersebut, namun lelaki pirang itu segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu tak menyuarakan namanya.

Perempuan pirang itu membalas isyarat dengan kedipan sebelah matanya. Sungguh ia ingin berteriak pada orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari _group chat_ alumni Konoha Highschool.

"Selamat, Hinata ..." suara itu terdengar tak terlalu keras, namun menggema dalam pikiran gadis itu. Ia segera melepas pelukan pertemanannya dengan itu dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto- _kun!_ "

 _Grep_

Segera Hinata memeluk pemuda yang begitu saja hilang dari kehidupannya sejak dua tahun lalu. Dialah seorang laki-laki yang selalu saja menghiasi pikirannya. Bagi Hinata pemuda ini sungguh menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya memberi kabar bahwa akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri secara tiba-tiba, lalu begitu saja menghilang tak ada kabar.

Naruto membalas pelukan sahabatnya tak kalah erat. Bohong bila ia berujar tak merindukan perempuan ini.

"Kau ke mana saja, _Baka?_ " Hinata bertanya dengan meluapkan kekesalannya yang ia bendung dua tahun lamanya.

"Aku hanya melanjutkan pendidikanku," jawab Naruto tanpa beban.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" hujan pertanyaan menerpa Naruto yang langsung tersenyum kikuk.

" _Smartphone_ ku hilang, buku catatanku jatuh di sungai," dengan bodohnya ia menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Beberapa meter dari kedua muda-mudi yang tengah berpelukan itu tampak Ino menatap dengan tersenyum dan merasa heran. Dalam pikiran Ino mereka tetaplah seperti sepasang kekasih, meski nyatanya kini mereka hanya bersahabat.

"Apa hubungan kalian hanya bersahabat?" Ino pun membuka suara.

"Aku sampai bosan menghitung sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, dan aku sudah bosan menjawab bahwa kami sekarang hanya bersahabat," Hinata berujar dengan malas, di samping itu Naruto hanya menatap Ino dengan senyumannya yang tak berubah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat mengobrol?" Naruto menawarkan.

"Kalian berdua saja, ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan," Ino berujar sembari menatap layar ponsel pintarnya.

..

 _Mengenalmu adalah awal bahagiaku_

 _Pahit manisnya kehidupan ketika bersamamu telah memberiku keberanian_

 _Kau menunjukkan jalan untukku_

 _Mengajarkan ketulusan adalah kunci kehidupan_

 _.._

Mobil hitam bertipe sedan itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, gemerlap lampu kota menghias malam dingin ini. Menjelang tengah malam, dua entitas dalam kendaraan asal negeri Sakura itu sama sekali tak merasa mengantuk, lantaran rasa rindu yang besar akan keduanya tak kunjung surut.

"Kau juga tinggal di apartemen Kurama? Kenapa kau bisa tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganku?" Hinata bertanya dengan tidak sabar, ini sungguh hari yang membahagiakannya; lolos penyisihan resital piano, seseorang yang ia rindukan kini telah kembali.

"Jangan kau tanya aku, Kakashi- _san_ yang menentukan di mana aku tinggal," jawab Naruto apa adanya, baru hari ini ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran usai menuntut ilmu di luar negeri dan mencari kabar di mana mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi sahabat berada.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan obrolan, mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto memasuki area parkir apartemen Kurama. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju lift, Naruto mencuri lihat ke arah jemari Hinata, ia ingin sekali mengaitnya dengan jemarinya, hal yang dulu sering mereka lakukan, tetapi bukan Naruto namanya bila bisa mengusir rasa canggung dengan waktu singkat.

Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah telapak tangannya yang kini digenggam oleh Naruto. Senyumnya pun ikut mengembang, ia membalas genggaman tangan pemuda pirang itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, "mau mampir?" gadis itu menawarkan, namun sebuah gelengan kepala didapatkan, "aku harus membereskan barang-barangku, apartemenku masih berantakan," Naruto berujar, "kalau ada waktu kita pergi jalan-jalan seperti dulu, sampai ketemu," akhir pemuda pirang itu seraya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang, seperti dahulu.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu, tetapi tidak sekarang bisa kuberikan," Hinata berujar dengan sedikit perubahan sikap yang tak disadari Naruto.

"Apa itu?" lelaki itu jelas merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan Hinata berikan padanya.

"Bersabarlah, pasti akan kuberikan, sampai ketemu," balas Hinata kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto yang pikirannya terpaku pada apa yang ingin perempuan itu berikan padanya nanti.

.

 _ **If ...**_

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat, tak terasa seminggu sudah terlewat dari hari pertama Naruto menginjakkan kembali kakinya di tanah kelahiran. Dalam tujuh hari itu pun kedekatan pemuda pirang itu dan Hinata terasa semakin erat, seperti masa di mana ketidakadaan kabar Naruto selama dua tahun tak pernah ada.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada, memandangi indahnya pemandangan kota dari ketinggian menara Tokyo, gemerlap lampu kota tampak seperti panorama bintang yang berada di bawah.

Hinata memandangi kota dengan kosong, ia sama sekali tak menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Pikirannya terpaku pada apa yang akan ia berikan pada Naruto.

"...!" Hinata terkejut saat sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya dari belakang. Pemuda pirang yang tengah berada dalam pikirannya memeluknya dari belakang, menghantarkan desiran yang masih ia rasakan.

"Kau tidak dingin jika hanya mengenakan gaun itu?" Naruto bertanya sembari mengarahkan dagunya tepat berada di atas puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kau mengejekku, atau ingin menghiburku? Aku tidak menang di resital piano dan kau mengajak makan malam untuk kekalahanku?" Hinata berujar sembari menormalkan pikirannya, ada alasan tersendiri untuknya untuk terus berpikir jernih.

"Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa renyah menanggapi perkataan Hinata, "kenapa kau begitu sensitf?" tanyanya kemudian, dalam pikiran pemuda pirang itu, gadis di hadapannya sama sekali belum berubah dari kali pertama ia kenal.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan," Hinata melepas rengkuhan Naruto dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang telah dipesan laki-laki pirang tersebut. Naruto menatap perempuan dalam balutan gaun biru itu dengan pikirannya mencerna beberapa alasan.

Tak ingin terpaku pada pikirannya, ia segera berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berada. Menikmati makan malam dengan suasana terbuka, berhias panorama gemerlap kota, dan dinginnya malam.

.

 _ **If ...**_

.

Ruangan ini begitu berantakan, pakaian kotor berserakan di sofa, kaleng kosong minuman pun berjejer di atas meja. Hinata sungguh tidak percaya ini, belum dua minggu Naruto tinggal di apartemen ini, namun kondisi apartemen tersebut sudah seperti dua bulan tidak dibereskan.

"Kebiasaanmu untuk tidak mengizinkan orang lain masuk ke tempat tinggalmu masih belum hilang?" Hinata tak mampu menahan dirinya, pemuda itu bisa mengidap penyakit bila terus menerus hidup tidak sehat seperti ini.

Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya mencari alat kebersihan yang ada di apartemen Naruto. Sepertinya ini adalah alasan mengapa Naruto selalu menolaknya ketika ingin bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Bantu aku membersihkan apartemenmu," perintahnya pada sang tuan rumah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari memasukkan kaleng-kaleng kosong di meja ke dalam plastik sampah. Pemuda pirang itu menyalakan pemutar musik di ruangan tengah, kemudian berlagak seperti seorang vokalis dengan kaleng kosong ia jadikan _micrphone,_ hal tersebut sontak membuat Hinata tertawa lepas.

Naruto menunjuk Hinata, memberikan isyarat bahwa perempuan itu harus melakukan apa yang ia lakukan, gadis itu awalnya menggelengkan kepalanya, namun Naruto tetap memaksa, hingga pada akhirnya Hinata pun ikut berlagak seperti seorang vokalis dengan sapu ia jadikan _microphone._

Senyum ceria menghiasi keduanya, mereka seolah melupakan apa yang sempat mereka pikirkan sebelumnya.

.

Dengan kompak Hinata dan Naruto menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, keduanya merasakan lelah, bukan lelah karena membersihkan apartemen Naruto, tetapi mereka lelah tertawa di sepanjang waktu mereka memulai aktivitas bersih-bersih.

Naruto mengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada satu sisi pipi Hinata. Ia mencubitnya dengan sayang sembari memberikan senyum. Pipi perempuan tersebut dibuat merona karenanya, namun singkat waktu kemudian gadis itu teringat apa status mereka dan sebuah alasan lain.

Naruto dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, debar jantung gadis itu kian meronta manakala embusan hangat napas pemuda tersebut menerpa wajahnya. Beberapa senti Naruto hendak mengecup bibirnya, "Naruto- _kun,_ aku akan menikah," kalimat itu sontak membuat degup jantung Naruto berhenti sesaat, "seminggu lagi aku akan menikah, Naruto- _kun,_ " ulang kembali Hinata. Pelupuk mata Hinata tampak air mata siap untuk membasahi pipinya.

Hening memenjara mereka, hingga mereka bisa mendengar suara embusan napas masing-masing. Bila jujur, Naruto masih mencintai Hinata seperti kala mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"K-kau mencintai calon suamimu?" agak tercekat Naruto bertanya, ia berani bersumpah atas darahnya bahwa Hinata masih mencintainya, tatapan Hinata tidak berubah sejak kali terakhir bertemu sebelum kepergiannya menuntut ilmu.

Hinata bungkam, ia tak ingin bahkan tak bisa berbohong pada Naruto sejak dulu, "Hinata, jawab aku," tuntut Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng kecil seiring titik air mata lolos begitu saja membuat garis air di pipi gembilnya.

 _Grep_

Naruto langsung menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam pelukannya, "kau mau aku membatalkannya?" ujar Naruto, suaranya memberat tanpa ia kehendaki.

"J-jangan, ini permintaan, Ayahku," balas Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto perlahan melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada masing-masing sisi wajah Hinata. Ibu jari pemuda tersebut menghapus jejak air mata di sana, "kau masih mencintaiku, bukan?" tanya Naruto, _azzure_ itu menatap tepat pada iris ametis lembut itu.

Tak perlu jawaban Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Hinata.

 _Cup_

Hinata segera memejamkan matanya ketika bibir hangat Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Ia masih mencintai pemuda itu, tak sedikit pun perasaan yang ia curahkan pada lelaki tersebut berkurang.

Detik demi detik berlalu seiring ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tubuh Hinata perlahan terbaring di sofa seiring dengan kecupan-kecupan mereka yang tak kian henti.

Tak satu pun dari keduanya ingin menghentikan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Rasa rindu yang tak terbendung, serta desiran cinta yang mereka rasakan sejak lama menjadi alasan tak terbantah untuk mereka berhenti. Dan malam pun mereka habiskan bersama, meski keduanya tak menginginkan malam ini berakhir.

..

..

 _Mungkinkah ini malam terakhirku bersamamu?_

 _Kumohon dekaplah aku lebih dari sahabat_

 _Berikanlah cintamu seutuhnya padaku_

 _Seperti dahulu kau dalam rengkuhanku_

 _.._

 _.._

 **Hari Pernikahan**

Sebuah bangunan berarsitektur Eropa berdiri tegak di depan pemuda pirang dalam balutan jas hitam. Langkah kaki berhias sepatu pantofel miliknya mengikis jarak pada pintu gereja di mana pengucapan janji suci sahabatnya berlangsung.

.

Sejak aku terbangun dari malam kita bersama, tak sekali pun aku berjumpa denganmu, hanya sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan di nakas sebelah ranjang, dan dinginnya pendingin ruangan menusuk tubuhku yang hanya terbalut selimut.

Apa kau akan bahagia Hinata? Kalimat itu kucoba untuk menepisnya berkali-kali.

 _Prok-prok-prok_

Dapat kudengar suara tepuk tangan dari dalam gereja. Pandangan mataku terpaku pada sosok wanita cantik dalam balutan busana pengantin berwarna putih, dia tampak cantik dengan itu.

Aku memandangnya dengan senyum bahagia karena bisa melihatnya tampak cantik berdiri di altar, namun aku juga terluka karena bukanlah diriku yang turut berada di sana, tergantikan oleh sosok pria yang tidak ingin kuketahui namanya.

Aku ikut memberikan tepuk tangan ketika ia menangkap eksistensiku, namun air mataku begitu saja merembah keluar ketika kulihat titik air mata lebih dahulu membasahi pipinya.

Kita hanya bisa berharap dan takdir memiliki jalannya sendiri. Jika rasa cinta adalah suci mengapa bisa sepedih ini?

Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku, berbahagialah Hinata ...

.

 _ **If ...**_

 _._

Doa dan harapan tentu banyak dari mereka harapkan, sekarang aku bukanlah seorang lajang. Pandanganku menyususuri seluruh ruangan, dengan satu pertanyaan yang tertanam dalam benakku.

Apakah Naruto- _kun_ datang?

Senyuman kian mengembang dari banyaknya para tamu undangan, hingga sepasang mataku terhenti pada sosok lelaki di dekat pintu masuk. Figur yang turut andil dalam kehidupanku, sosok yang telah kukenal lebih dari separuh hidupku.

Dia ... dia tersenyum sembari bertepuk tangan, hal yang sama seperti yang para tamu undangan lainnya lakukan. Namun sepasang mata biru itu tampak penuh luka menatapku. Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali kurengkuh dia seperti dia merengkuhku pada malam itu.

Mataku kian memanas hingga tanpa kukehendaki air mataku merembah dan membasahi pipiku. Ingin sekali aku berteriak dan menangisi semua ini, namun itu tidak mungkin kulakukan.

Kini, aku berdoa untukmu, berbahagialah Naruto- _kun,_ aku hanya bisa berujar yang hanya dirikulah yang mampu mendengarnya, "kaulah laki-laki yang selalu mencintaiku ...,"

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Maaf alur ngebut.**_

 _ **Dimdim siap kena flame, :')**_


End file.
